


In my dreams

by Demon_Calcifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Smut, because there's not enough of that, mentions of edging, still not great at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Calcifer/pseuds/Demon_Calcifer
Summary: They say your dreams are your brains way of dealing with things you repress when you're awake.





	In my dreams

_ “Keith.” _

It's a breath, a gasp, a plea. His fingers curl tighter into pitch black locks; he's already trembling.

_ “Please.” _

Now Lance is begging, he knows he is but can't help it. He can't help the moans and whines and hitched breaths that are wrenched out of him. 

_ “Kei-AH!” _ Whatever piece of his mind Lance was going to give Keith melted when those beautifully deft fingers crooked and made Lance see stars. 

How long had this been going on? Too long. Keith had been edging him for awhile now and Lance couldn't take it anymore. He needed Keith. 

“ _ Keith,”  _ his voice was wrecked but that didn't matter as he tugged at Keith's hair to get his attention. “ _ Baby, please, I need you like an hour ago. I'm prepped enough. _ ” 

Keith looked up at him and chuckled, a low and sonorous sound that never failed to send sparks down Lance’s spine, but didn't remove himself. Instead moving further down to place his mouth on Lance’s thighs to nip, now just out of reach. Lance whined, high and needy, as Keith sucked hickey after hickey into his tender flesh as he worked those talented fingers; on working inside him and the other blazing trails over Lance’s thigh and waist. Lance squirmed, fingers twisting into the sheets with no silky hair to tangle, and Keith danced around his prostate, pooling thick heat in his stomach. 

It’s so much, so intense, so good. 

Finally Keith moved up to kiss him, long and deep and loving. It made Lance feel precious, under that attention, that gaze, those hands; everything Keith did made Lance feel like gold. Like he was something to treasure and care for - even if that care sometimes entailed breaking him apart and putting him back together once in a while. 

“ _ Lance, _ ” Keith whispered into his ear. “ _ Will you let me in? _ ” 

Lance shivered, with hot breath on his neck and calloused hands running his body. How could he say no? Lance let his fingers dance over Keith’s arms, ghosting the scar on his left shoulder, and into his hair. He pulls Keith into another kiss and slowly they shift, fitting there bodies together. Lance breaks the kiss with a gasp, feeling Keith’s blunt head push passed his entrance. Sighing contentedly as Keith presses open mouthed kisses to his neck, sliding inside him in one long, smooth roll. They both moan loudly as Keith bottoms out, Lance can feel teeth on his neck as they take a moment to breathe and allow Lance to adjust. Moving his hands down Keith’s neck to his back Lance rakes his nails over that muscled frame, causing Keith to shudder and grind slightly. Lance bites his lip to stifle a moan before rolling his hips. 

“ _ Move, baby. Let me feel you. _ ” He whispers into Keith’s ear, drawing a growl from his lover and starting a blissening rhythm. Lance wouldn’t last long, he knew. Not with Keith pressing on him, pressing into his prostrate, Keith panting and moaning low and gravely in his ear. 

It was all too much in the best way. 

They can’t kiss like this being so wild, a small inconvenience, so Lance settles for latching onto Keith’s neck. Keith’s hips stutter briefly and Lance continues to bite and kiss, leaving faint teeth marks and dark hickeys in his wake. Claiming the man above him as best he could. 

Lance smirks as he nips at Keith’s ear. “ _ So into the biting. _ ” He teases. “ _ Must be a galra thing. _ ” 

He feels a bit smug as Keith shivers but then he’s pulling back, propped on his elbows, and looking very smug himself. It sends the best chills skittering through Lance core; a delicious contrast to the molten heat that clings around them. 

“ _ You’re right, I do like the biting _ .” Keith counters with a grin. “ _ And you know what else I like? _ ” But before Lance can answer Keith flips them with an easy grace. The world tips and suddenly Lance is looking down at a flushed Keith, hair fanned out over his pillow, and despite the passionate and hot-blooded act, looks soft. “ _ Seeing you ride me. _ ” Keith finishes, just a touch breathless. 

Lance keens, as much as Keith says he likes this Lance likes it more. Seeing Keith come undone with pleasure beneath him, it was a thrilling bout of power. 

Slowly Lance grinds onto Keith, feeling every glorious inch rub him in all the right ways, hot and hard and deep. Warm calloused hands roam over Lance’s thighs, hips, waist, chest; every bit of Lance Keith could reach. Leaving dull fire in his wake. 

Lance had managed to build up quite a rhythm, the air almost knocked out of him on every drop of his hips. Keith’s eyes had fluttered closed, looking absolutely fucked out, groaning and panting shamelessly. 

“ _ Lance, Lance, Lance… _ ” Keith breathed, like it was the only thing he knew. He moans Keith’s name in return and picks up the pace. When Lance leans back, hands on either side of Keith’s thighs, to change the angle and have himself seeing stars. He chokes on a moan, a distant thought that he might be drooling, but Lance can't bring himself to care. 

But Keith must have thought he was too far because he sits up and wraps his arms around Lance’s waist, holding Lance steady as he sets to marking more of Lance’s neck and chest. Throwing his arms around Keith’s shoulders Lance puts everything into gyrating and grinding: Keith kneading his prostate mercilessly. 

“ _ I’m close. _ ” Keith mumbles below his ear. 

“ _ Me too.” _ Lance breaths back. “ _ Cum for me, baby _ .” 

Keith whines lowly and bites into his neck, hard. 

And just as Lance is about to cum he sits up, panting, achingly hard, with a thin rapidly cooling layer of sweat clinging to him, and utterly alone in bed. Lance groans, frustrated and rolls out of bed and stomps into the shower. 

Feeling refreshed, Lance heads for an early breakfast. He’s just out of his room when Keith comes bursting out of his own room, his red teammate looking breathless and flushed. 

“You alright, buddy?” Lance asks with one brow raised. He always took Keith as a morning person so seeing him so… ruffled first thing was new. 

Keith jumps a little, like he wasn’t expecting someone to be there. Keith looked at him, briefly in the eye before averting his gaze. And Lance was sure he was seeing things because there was no way Keith was getting even more pink. 

“I just finished some training,” Keith mumbled as he passed Lance to continue down the hall. “Don't worry about it.” 

Lance shrugged, following his obviously-not-a-morning-person (though Lance couldn’t really throw shade) friend to the kitchen. 

“Mkay man, just checking.” 

Watching Keith’s retreating form Lance couldn’t help but think of the crescents, scratches, and hickeys dream Keith would be sporting. He felt a flush creep over him, warm and accompanied by the urge to lick over every blemish on a boy they didn't exist on. 

Lance sighed, what a way to start the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also idk why I threw my hat into the smut ring but here I am.


End file.
